


Like The Sun And The Moon

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, References to Abuse, Yangst, abuse trigger for poor Blake, mention of Summer Rose, very very brief mention of Adam Taurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: This based on an idea from a mutual on tumblr.It’s based on the idea that Yang’s hair can light up during positive emotions too.Not canon compliant.





	Like The Sun And The Moon

“… Blake?”

Yang had to admit that opening her bedroom door to a shy looking Blake was not what she expected to see at 12:00 in the morning. Granted, she was having trouble sleeping, herself, so perhaps Blake had just wanted some company?

“Um. Yeah. Am I… bothering you?” Blake mumbled, right hand coming up to grip at her left elbow. Something that Yang knew she only did when she was feeling anxious or insecure.

“Never. Wanna come in?” Yang stepped to the side, offering her friend a warm smile. The tension in Blake’s shoulders lessened and she looked up at Yang with a bashful smile, nodded and walked past her. Yang closed the door and leaned against it, patiently waiting for Blake to start talking.  
“I’m sorry. I just, um.” Blake was nervous about something. Yang gave a gentle sigh and walked over to her. When Blake looked up, Yang opened her arms; a quiet invitation that Blake took immediately. She felt Blake bury her face into the crook of neck, wrapping her arms firmly around Yang’s waist, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she pressed into Yang.

“I will always make time for you. Don’t you ever think other wise.” Yang murmured softly into her friend’s ear. She brought one of her hands to gently run it through Blake’s hair. “You’re important to me. You know that right?” Blake let out a gentle hum, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s neck affectionately.

“I know.” Yang smiled softly against Blake’s temple and started to gently sway them back and forth. Blake’s hands shifted, moving to rest against Yang’s collar as she laid her head on a warm shoulder. Yang felt her cheeks grow warm as she wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist. She needed to be careful.

“This is nice.” Blake mumbled, humming happily.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You make me feel… safe.” Yang felt her eyes prick and buried her face in Blake’s hair.

“Good. You deserve to feel safe.” Her right hand ran soothing circles between Blake’s shoulder blades. She felt Blake tense up.

“You really think so, huh?”

“Duh. You’re a good person, Blake. Smart, brave, kind, funny… I mean, I could on for the days about all the things that I admire about you.” She felt in Blake’s energy as the slightly shorter girl pulled away to stare up at her, an awed expression on her face. Yang instinctively rested her forehead against hers, smiling nervously. If she didn’t believe in magic before, she sure as hell did now. She had to be under some sort of spell.

“…Yang…I…” Blake’s words seemed to falter and she shut her eyes, a frustrated growl working it’s way out of her throat. She let out a weary sigh. And when she opened her eyes, Yang was almost taken back by the determined glint in them.

“Screw it.” Yang’s eyes widened as Blake’s hands suddenly came up to cup her jaw, pulling her down into a kiss. She stared in a shock before melting into Blake, pulling her closer. The only thing she could focus on was Blake, with only a singular thought running through her head; how could one woman feel so much like home?

But she soon felt a familiar heated sensation on her scalp and knew what was going to happen. Please, Gods, no. Not now, not here and definitely not with her. Yang subconsciously frowned against Blake’s lips, which caused the woman to open her eyes in confusion. Yang heard an almost fearful gasp as Blake pulled back, stumbling into the nearby desk. When she opened her eyes, Blake was cringing away from her. It wasn’t a surprise, considering the fact that her hair lighting up was often associated with her anger. And Yang knew that Blake, because of Adam, associated anger with pain and fear. She had to explain.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that!” Blake squeaked out, putting a crack in Yang’s heart and tearing through her soul. “I just thought that-“ Blake cut herself off with a shake of her head.

“Blake. I know it’s hard, I know you might be scared, but I need you to look at me, baby.” Yang kept her hands up, palms out. Trying to reassure Blake as best as she could. She watched Blake took a deep breath before turning to look at her. She knew what she’d see. Yang standing, with hair alight and eyes glowing, not red, but a warm lavender. Even the way her hair glowed was different. Where usually she seemed like a bonfire that was one wrong move from becoming a forest fire, here it was similar to a candle. A light, reassuring glow that couldn’t do much harm, if at all.

“…Yang? Your eyes…” Blake stood, her instinctual fear fading out into cautious curiosity. She still shaking lightly but she no longer was cringing away.

“I promise you I’m not mad. I was very okay with what you did. Just sit with me and I’ll explain. Please, don’t be scared of me.” Yang felt her voice waver slightly. The idea of Blake being scared of her made her hair’s harmless flame to flicker out. She closed her eyes, scared of what expression she might see.

“I’m not scared. You’ve never given me a reason to be.” Cool, calloused hands held her jaw, encouraging her to look at Blake. Opening her eyes revealed a very confused but no less trusting Blake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t me-“ “Don’t you dare apologise, Blake Belladonna. After everything you’ve gone through? You have every right to be cautious.” Yang interrupted her, gently curling her hands around Blake’s and guiding to lips and placing a tender kiss on each one. Blake gave her a shaky smile before guiding them to the bed, sitting on Yang’s left.

“What happened just now? I thought your hair only lit up when you were angry?” Blake murmered, fiddling with her hands. “Well. That or somebody messed with it.” Yang smiled at the little half smirk Blake shot her. She was immensely grateful for Blake’s trust in her. It wasn’t something she would ever take advantage of.

“Actually, that’s not quite right. It’s either extreme anger or…” Yang felt her cheeks heat up. This was going to really put her emotions out on her sleeve. She always liked to hide her emotions. Hiding them from people meant that they couldn’t hurt her. Wouldn’t be able to see past the bubbly, sometimes angry person she put up and see the scared and hurt young girl that existed underneath. A girl who simply needed somebody to hold her and tell everything was going to be okay. “Extreme happiness.” She finished, embarrassment coating her voice.

“You lit up because you were happy?” Blake blinked, obviously not expecting that. “Because I kissed you?” Yang hid her face in her hands, nodding. Blake let out an small, disbelieving chuckle.

“I made you that happy?” When Yang looked up at her, Blake was staring at her in disbelief, like she couldn’t understand that she was even capable of such a thing.

“You did. You do.” Yang sighed. “More than you know, Blake.” Blake ducked away shyly, face going red.

“Um. So. How come I’ve never seen you, uh, light up like that before?” There it was. The question she had been dreading.

“I don’t like people seeing it. Plus I kind of… haven’t been this happy in a very long time. The last time I, um, _lit up with joy_ was when Summer was still alive.” She felt her throat close up. Blake shuffled closer and curled her arm around Yang’s shoulder.

“Oh Yang.”

“It was just before she left on her last mission. I was 7 and Ruby was 5. We were running around in the backyard when she and dad came out with a box. When we opened it, there was the cutest little corgi puppy. I, uh, _sooorta_ lit up and scared the hell out of everyone.” Yang sniffed lightly. She felt a hand gently stroke her bicep, and reached over to grasp it, gently linking their fingers together. “Summer calmed everyone down and told me that my semblance might activate when I’m mad but it also activates when I’m happy because there’s so much more to me than anger. That’s why my eyes stay purple during my positive light ups, she said. Because my eyes represent who I am. She said that even if I get angry sometimes, it’s always for the right reasons. That I’d never hurt the people I care about. She said that I was so much more than my semblance, my anger. That my purple eyes represented who I truly was and my red ones just represented who I was sometimes.” She felt tears escape her eyes but before she could wipe them away, Blake was leaning over and gently kissing them away herself, murmuring quiet reassurances against her skin. Yang turned and buried her face into Blake’s shoulder. Talking about Summer still hurt.

“Summer sounds like a very intelligent woman. I would have liked to have met her.” Blake cooed softly. “Because I’m inclined to agree with her.”

“Really?” Yang asked, voice hopeful. She never wanted to scare Blake.

“Yes. You can get angry but you’re able to control it and it’s usually directed at people who harm those that you love. You’re kind and considerate, compassionate and loving. How anyone at Beacon thought that you had anger problems still boggles my mind. Yang, I know what malicious anger looks like. I don’t see that with you.” Yang swallowed as she leaned back to look at Blake.

“What do you see, then?”

“I see kindness. I see trust and strength. I see safety.”

“You still feel safe with me?” Yang asked nervously.

“Always.” Yang felt tears spring to her eyes and she quickly grabbed Blake’s jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. It was more clumsy, but with no less love to be found. Blake smiled against her lips and soon Yang followed suit. Eventually the kiss was more teeth than anything.

“…you know if your hair’s going to light up like that every time we kiss, this relationship is going to be one hell of an ego boost.”

“Blake!” Yang let out a mortified whine, instantly trying to get her hair to calm the hell down.

“Can you blame me? If I make you this happy, I’m going to make sure that your light never goes out.” Oh. That made Yang melt.

“That’s… actually kind of romantic.” Yang mumbled as her cheeks burned. Blake let out a small hum before placing several kisses along Yang’s cheek, earning a light giggle from her. Yang felt Blake smirk against her cheek before grabbing her jaw and peppering kisses across her face, causing Yang to giggle harder.

“Pfft. Blake!”

“Nope. Like I said. Never going to let. Your light. Go out.” Blake mumbled in between each kiss, moving along Yang’s cheek, across her nose and down the other. Yang let out a loud snort as Blake placed placed a kiss on her forehead and made her way down Yang’s nose, planting a final kiss on the tip of it before nuzzling it with her own.

Yang knew her hair was alight, knew her eyes were glowing a brilliant lavender. But allowing Blake to see her this vulnerable? It made her feel like, for the first time in years, she had somebody who made her feel safe. Who was making her happiness a priority. She and Blake would be there for each other. Through all the scars and baggage, helping each other push through pain and fear. Becoming a source of trust and love and light for each other.

They were as much a part of each other as the sun and the moon. You couldn’t tell how beautiful one was without the other.


End file.
